town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dancing Ghost
The Dancing Ghost is the eleventh part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "An unknown spirit has been recently seen wandering around the streets of Haven at midnight, forcing citizens to stay indoors every night. But these friends would brave the silent streets and solve the mystery of the dancing ghost." Plot It was midnight, and our friends were staying in Neko`s bedroom. One by one, they take a peek through a window, showing the silent streets of Haven. A glowing figure can be seen vanishing and appearing over and over, and what's weird was that the figure kept dancing and doesn't seem to stop. "Who even was that?" Jashley asked. "She doesn't look human to me." "Indeed she doesnt." Mei answered. "Its like she's a ghost." "If she`s a ghost, then there must be a reason why shes roaming the town." Orion spoke. "Some ghosts couldn't rest for their reasons, right?" "Exactly, Orion." Neko spoke. "If we want to figure out why. We have to go and find out about this mystery." The group reached the front door of Neko`s house. Orion opened the door, showing the silent neighborhood with lit windows on the houses, indicating that everyone was in their houses. "Right, now wheres that ghost?" Evelyn asked. The group searched around the town, they soon found the ghost spinning like a ballerina. As soon as they got close, she suddenly stopped, staring at the floor. The ghost disappeared afterward, in its place was another figure seemingly looked a lot like the ghost, but physical. When Mei touched the figure, her hand went through the figure like its a hologram. An echo can be heard in the distance. "Princess Gwendolyn! You are late to the party!" The figure then spoke. "Oh right... I am so sorry! I'm on my way to the park!" The figure then ran towards the park, disappearing while running. "What even just happened right there?" Dexter questioned. "I think its what happened in the past." Neko spoke. "And Princess Gwendolyn must have been the ghost." Orion then spoke. "We should follow her to the park, another part of the ghost`s past might happen once we reach there." The group then arrived at the park, they can see Princess Gwendolyn running towards a large empty space. Then the group followed her again, only for Princess Gwendolyn to disappear once again. "Well, now what?" Mei asked. "Where did she go?" Holograms of furniture suddenly appear, luxurious chairs, round tables, and fancy table setting and decorations proved that a party involving Princess Gwendolyn happened here once. Holograms of the guests appeared, and Princess Gwendolyn`s hologram followed. Princess Gwendolyn can be seen running towards a lady. "Oh my sweet Gwendolyn, I was worried about you." The lady spoke. "I'm alright, mother." Gwendolyn spoke. "It is very hard to handle this lavender gown while running to you." "Oh, which reminds me." Gwendolyn`s mother picked up a small box. She then opened it, revealing a white mask and white gloves. "These would complete your attire. Gwendolyn wears the mask and the gloves, she then holds her hand mirror. "Mother, I look... ravishing!" She then asked her mother one thing. "Mother, can I visit our old house?" "Why, my dear?" "Nothing, I wanted to explore the place. It has really gotten me curious." "If you say so, my darling." The visions disappear, showing the empty space once again. The ghost of Gwendolyn can be seen staring at the group before walking off. "What was that?" Jashley asked. "I think she's trying to lead us into the old house she was talking about." Orion answered. The group followed the ghost to an abandoned house, with vines sprouting around the structure. Gwendolyn`s hologram can be seen opening the front door. The group followed her inside, showing rooms with a few furniture. Gwendolyn then spoke. "I wish I could renovate this one day." Then her hologram suddenly disappeared. "Where did she go now?" Evelyn asked. Gwendolyn`s hologram appeared by a spiral staircase towards the bottom floor. The group followed her down the staircase before disappearing, only to reach a big room with a fireplace and bookshelves. "I think this is the house`s library." Orion spoke. Gwendolyn`s hologram appeared, exploring the library. She then smelled something strange. She then finds the fireplace lighting up by itself, making Gwendolyn realize that the strange smell she noticed was a gas leak from a corroding gas tank. Her hologram caught on fire, blacking the group out. When they woke up, they found themselves lying on the floor of the library covered in lavender petals, with Gwendolyn`s ghost staring at them. As soon as she disappeared, burnt writings were found on the wooden walls of the library: "Find mother`s gift. Keep it in a box. Leave it in the house." The group realized that the ghost of Gwendolyn lacked her mask and gloves. They soon split up to find them faster, Orion, Neko, and Mei searched the same space at the park, while Evelyn, Jashley, and Dexter searched the house. Eventually, they found the mask, which was almost buried next to a tree, while the gloves were found underneath an overgrown vine in the house. "Wheres the box?" Mei questioned. "I was gonna say the same thing." Evelyn spoke. "Where was that box Gwendolyn wanted us to keep these things in?" "Perhaps it's somewhere in the house." Dexter spoke before pointing his finger towards another staircase. "Maybe on the second floor?" The group rushed towards the second floor and searched every single room. "I found it!" Orion spoke. He then picked up the box in a room of what appears to be a luxurious bedroom. They then quickly placed the mask and the gloves inside the box and carefully closed it. "I`d say we leave it by the front door." Neko spoke. "Considering the fact that Gwendolyn was last seen opening it." The group rushed to the front door of the house and left the box beside it. They then returned inside to see if anything happened. "Nothing worked." Jashley spoke. Suddenly, Gwendolyn`s ghost appeared beside a window, and a ray of moonlight shines through it, reaching Gwendolyn. She then dances one last time before disappearing, resting at last. The group stepped out of the house shortly after. "I'm going back to bed." Mei spoke. "Same here." Neko spoke. "This ghost mystery is too exhausting." The group then walked on their way to their homes. Meanwhile, back at the house, the box with the mask and the gloves have vanished, showing that Gwendolyn is resting in peace.